


Not Every Road Leads Home

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Episode: s04e11 Sometimes A Great Notion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara faces a hard and bitter truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Road Leads Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's ds_snippets - Challenge 99
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title swiped from a quote from _The Wonder Years_.
> 
> Prompt: metamorphosis

He catches her arm when she stumbles, and the look she gives him is venomous. She pulls violently away from him, like she can't bear the weight of his hand against her. She darts ahead and the gnawing disquiet in his stomach suddenly grows stronger.

The wind blows, icy and empty, whistling through the dead grass. A lonely sound that makes him shiver a little.

She struggles to move the burnt-out metal wreckage and he watches, uneasy. Something is not right here, but he can't _see_ what it is. Can only sense it in the drifting currents of his memories.

This is so wrong— he can taste the falseness, feel it in his bones. His thoughts tangle and trip over themselves in an effort to deny what is before him. He doesn't notice the cold anymore, just a creeping numbness that threatens to swallow him, while his pulse beats out a refrain of lost faith and ruined dreams.

They flip over the wreck and he sees the body—a Colonial pilot in full gear, and for one moment, he's paralyzed by the fear that rushes through him and makes him light-headed.

He watches her struggle to touch the body, to examine it, but he _knows_ who it is before he even reads the 'K. Thrace' engraved on the dog tags. He swallows, dry-mouthed, against the nausea.

This is not how it was supposed to happen. This was something that he hadn't ever foreseen and it fills him with doubt and uncertainty.

He looks at her, the despair and anguish etched on her face and backs away. He doesn't know who she is, doesn't know who _he_ is. He turns and walks away, deaf to her broken voice.

-fin-


End file.
